


What the heck I gotta do?

by Radioactive_Ducky



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 21 Chump Street - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Fluff, Gay John Laurens, Herc and Laf are back up dancers, High School AU, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Music, Kisses, M/M, Prom, Promposal, government teacher!Washington, john is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9240647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Ducky/pseuds/Radioactive_Ducky
Summary: John got the idea by looking at other prom-posals online but really he was just a hopeless romantic at heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk what happen man, I was listening to the 21 Chump Street sound track saw this Youtube video and this just sort of happened. Anyways, ENJOY!!!

John got the idea by looking at other prom-posals online but really he was just a hopeless romantic at heart. Even if it was mainly Alexander that went all out with poems and the love letters and other stuff he was much more subtle about it. They were hand written things ranging from a few paragraphs to ten pages and he knew Alex had terrible penmanship and that he took extra time trying to write in semi-readable writing. It was small and intimate but that didn’t mean Alex didn’t appreciate grand gestures.

As small as he was Alex was a force to be reckoned with and is not afraid to make a scene when it comes to something important. Which is usually when John has to step in and put a stop to it…most of the time. Even if John has been known to get into reckless shit himself compared to Alexander Hamilton he is basically the voice of reason. Though he wasn’t as prone to causing big scenes like his boyfriend would he’s not afraid to speak his mind when need be.

Which is why this was a perfect idea…at least he thought so.

He was standing near the cafeteria entrance, out of sight from everyone inside including his boyfriend. Alex was at their usual table along with the Schuyler sisters (Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy), Maria Reynolds, Aaron Burr, Theodosia Bartow, Thomas Jefferson and James Madison. As usual Alex and Thomas were having one of their usual argument and even from this distance John could tell he wasn’t giving Jefferson his full attention (which probably pissed off the latter even more) because he seemed to be looking around for someone.

John was nervous, his palms were sticky with sweat and he was restlessly pacing near the side of the entrance. Not that he was worried that Alex would say now, on the contrary, he was fairly confident that even if he just asked him the normal way Alex would say yes. No, he was more worried that he would screw it all up, fall flat on his face, miss place a word or something equally horrible. He’s been working on this with Hercules, Lafayette, and Mr. Washington for weeks, he could not screw this up now.

“John!” Hercules called as he, Lafayette and Mr. Washington came jogging down the hall with the equipment.

“Where the hell were you guys?” John asked with panic in his voice “I’m starting to really freak out man! I don’t think this was a good idea.”

“You better rethink that statement Mr. Laurens,” Mr. Washington said firmly, yet sort of playfully, “I did not spend three weeks worth of my conference period practicing for nothing.”

“You best not chicken out on us last minute.” Lafayette added.

John nodded, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, looking straight ahead, “Let’s do this thing!”

***

“There is no fucking way Batman could be Superman!” Thomas snapped “He is called the man of steel for a reason and Batman is only barely able to keep up with him because of all his fancy equipment!”

“Not to mention his wit, intelligents, skill in almost every single fighting style and superb detective skills that surpass that of Sherlock Holmes,” Alex shot back, he was paying more attention to who was coming in and out of the lunch line “Plus if we got rid of the sun in this equation Superman would be rendered useless, add kryptonite and he’s done for.”

“Can we all just agree that Black Widow and Wonder Woman could kick both their asses without even trying?” Angelica asked, boredly picking at her mash potatoes before something at the entrance caught her attention.

“No, we can not because-” Thomas began only to see that everyone’s attention was shifted somewhere else.

Alex finally found his boyfriend and thought it was common to see him running late with Lafayette and Hercules it was very suspicious seeing Mr. Washington, their government teacher, alongside them. Not only that they didn’t immediately head over to their table like usual, instead they began setting up something at the front of the cafeteria. Some large note cards were placed faced down along with a small stereo, Mr. Washington stood front and center with John while Hercules and Lafayette were on either side farther back with their backs to the audience.

Alex could see John was nervous, he didn’t know what for or what he was going to do but as soon as their eyes met he saw John visible relax before bending down to press play on the stereo. The curious whispers of the student body suddenly quieted when a familiar beat (at least to Alex) began to play out to the stereo.

Mr. Washington cleared his throat as he began to narrate, “The plan was called Operation D-Minus. And one of the schools included in the plan was Harlem Renaissance High School, where a kid named John Laurens—

“That's me!” John sang, causing Alex along with the whole cafeteria to gasp, he was a really good singer.

Mr. Washington continued, “—an average 18-year-old student—“

“I get okay grades, man!” John exclaimed, everyone laughed.

“—was in the last semester of his senior year. John could hardly believe his luck when a very handsome boy showed up.” Mr. Washington went on.

“Alexander!” John smiled while Alex blushed at the mention of his name.

“In not one but two of his classes.” Mr. Washington chuckled, as if he were remembering a fond memory.

“Alexander!” Hercules and Lafayette joined in as the chorus.

“He sat in front of him. He switched seats.”

The boys did one of those cheesy boyband spins as they pointed to…“Alexander!”

“The last name she used was—“

“Hamilton!”

Mr. Washington turned to John and asked, “John, what drew you to Alexander initially?”

“Man, he used to fall asleep in class.” John said with excitement, causing the whole cafeteria to laugh because it was partly true, “He was a light-skinneded Nevis island descendent—long hair, mature in the body like whoa.”

“Like, whoa!” Hercules and Lafayette sang, Alex was sure his face with as red as a tomato and his face hurt from smiling so hard.

“That's not the only reason I liked him, though. He said he moved with his mother from Nevis to New York!” John continued.

Hercules held up a picture of Nevis while Lafayette held up one of Harlem, “Where dreams are made!” 

“Well, so did I. So I said, hi,” John waved, Alex shyly waving back “He seemed mature, and I talked more.”

“More, more, more!”

“And I was like, what the heck I gotta do to be with you?” John began making his way closer towards Alex.

“What the heck I gotta do?” With Hercules and Lafayette right behind him.

“What the heck I gotta do to be with you?”

“What the heck I gotta do?”

“Who do I have to be for you to be with me?” John gave a wink and Alex almost died.

“You told him all this in class?” Mr. Washington asked skeptically.

“Yeah,” John nodded before shrugging “Well, I texted him! Y'know, I was like, what the heck I gotta do to be with you?”

Hercules and Lafayette took out their phones pretending to text, “L-O-L-O-L-O-L!”

“What the heck I gotta do to be with you?” John too began fake texting.

“R-O-F-L-O-L!”

“Who do I have to be for you to be with me?”

Lafayette runs back and grabs another sign, “Smiley face~”

“Yes!” John jumps in victory “Next thing you know, we're texting day and night. I trust him right away.”

“Like, whoa!”

“Hey, yo. I never met anyone like him, bro. Yo, he listens to all my problems. He lets me copy all his homework.” Alex rolled his eyes while everyone else laughed, “And then I lay it all on the line. And he was like—

“No, no—“ Hercules and Lafayette stand in front of John with signs that said ‘no’ only to have John push his way through them and sing, “No! He didn't say no exactly. I don't know.”

“No, no, no, no!” They flipped the signs over to question marks.

John shrugged, “Yeah, I was surprised. I'm a pretty great guy.”

“So? So?” Hercules and Lafayette shrug in wonder.

“So, I decided I needed to step my game up.” John popped his shirt collar up in a ‘cool’ sort of way.

“Oh, oh, oh, oh!”

“It's too late to be shy,” John nodded towards Mr. Washington and said “And so I got in front of the whole school one day, and serenaded him. I was like, what the heck I gotta do to be with you?”

“What the heck I gotta do?” Hercules and Lafayette began to dance in a well-choregraphed hip hop sort of way.

“What the heck I gotta do to be with you?” John joined in, keeping his eyes locked on Alex’s.

“What the heck I gotta do?”

“Who do I have to be for you to go to prom with me!” John kneeled in front of Alex while the boys held up a sign that read ‘Prom?’.

“You asked him to the prom?” Mr. Washington asked.

“Yeah! I danced and everything!” John then got up and pulled Alex to his feet to dance.

“Alexander!” Suddenly their entire table stood up and began singing.

“Alexander! I know there's a reason you were transferred here to me!” John swayed them back and forth, forehead pressed together.

“Alexander!” Their friends began circling them, clapping to the beat.

“Alexander! I know there's a reason this isn't luck, it's destiny!” John pulled back a bit smiling down at Alex who was practically beaming.

“Alexander!” By this time the entire cafeteria had started singing along.

“Alexander! You know me! Will you go to prom with me?” John once more got on one knee, a single rose extended towards his boyfriend.

Alex bit his lips, trying to hold back his grin and keep a straight face as he said, “I'll think about it.”

“He'll think about it. He'll think about it. He'll think about it. He'll think about.” While the rest of the cafeteria gasped in horror at what they thought was a decline the rest of Alex’s and John’s friends knew what was to come. 

“He said he'd think about it.” John smiled.

“He'll think about it.” Their friends chorused.

“He'll think about it.” John saw Alex’s begin to break.

“Think about it.”

“He'll think about it.” Alex’s grin widen as the cafeteria stayed silent the chorus went on.

“He'll think about it. He'll think about it.”

Finally, Alex jumped on top of John and hugged him, shouting, “Yes!”

There was a loud roar of applause from their friends before the rest of the cafeteria joined in as soon as their realized Alex wasn’t being a jerk and declining the sweetest prom-posal ever. John was able to sit up, Alex straddling his lap, as they kissed passionately for a few moments. They pulled away moments later as Alex helped John up only to be pulled back in for a hug.

“You’re amazing John Laurens.” Alex mumbled into his boyfriend’s chest.

John chuckled, placing his chin over Alex’s head, “I have to be with you around.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Please leave a kudos or a comment or both!!!


End file.
